


Cracking The Tough Egg

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Dark Ford Pines, Domestic Violence, Intimidation, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All Ford wants to do is keep Stan in line. Stancest domestic abuse.





	Cracking The Tough Egg

There is no lock on the bathroom door anymore, so Ford is free to enter while Stan is examining his face in the mirror. Stan doesn't flinch at Ford's arrival, but he doesn't turn to face him, either, leaning towards the mirror to look more closely at his mouth.

"You went too far last night, Sixer," Stan says.

Ford doesn't respond. Instead, he walks over to Stan, resting his hand on Stan's shoulder. He reaches out to grab his brother's strong chin, turning Stan to face him as he tilts Stan's face to this way and that.

It's not so bad. Stan's left eye is swollen shut, which is a gruesome sight on such an old man, but aside from that all he has is bruises and a split lip. Nothing Stan can't take, and they both know that Ford can deliver more damage than this.

Still, the sight and the tension he senses from Stan both fill him with guilt. He releases Stan's chin, allowing his brother to grit his teeth and look away from him, which makes him feel even worse. He knows Stan is right; he shouldn't have hold Stan down the way he had, made sure there was no way his fist would miss its target, but damn it, Stan should know just how aggravating he can be by now.

"You did too," he points out. He can't let Stan escape his responsibility just because he feels really bad right now. "Stan, we have rules in this house. You have agreed to those rules, yet you went and broke them several times behind my back. Of course I got angry."

Stan bites his lip, saying nothing; they both know Ford is right. Ford reaches out to rest his other hand on Stan's shoulder too, squeezing both as he waits for Stan to meet his eyes. 

"But you're right. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." He rubs Stan's shoulders, wanting to ease the tension in them away. It takes a while for Stan to start to relax, but eventually he does; Stan can never resist Ford for long. 

That makes Ford smile. He watches Stan, continuing to hold onto him before adding: "But I need you to promise me that you won't go against me again. Can you do that?"

Stan tenses again, which isn't surprising, but it's still a little disappointing. Still, Ford keeps his face neutral; it's unfortunate if Stan is still planning to act up, but that just means Ford has to keep on doing what he's been doing so far. The last night got a bit extreme, but overall he's been on the right track.

"Sure," Stan says, smile becoming solid again. It stays on his lips even as he starts to pull away, only to be stopped by Ford's hands as they slide down to his arms, holding him from the elbows. It stays there, even when it gets fake.


End file.
